<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch-Starved by TheWeatherOutside</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864582">Touch-Starved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside'>TheWeatherOutside</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2019 [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Whumptober Alternate Prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin did not choose the life of crime. That lifestyle was chosen for him long before he was even born.</p><p>Whumptober Alternate Prompt 14 - Touch-Starved</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2019 [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch-Starved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin did not choose the life of crime. That lifestyle was chosen for him long before he was even born.</p><p>Both his parents were rooted in that way of life before they’d met each other. It was actually how they met. They were in too deep by the time they were expecting him; not that they wanted to get out any time soon.</p><p>They were big timers. Had a lot of people working under them and the pay was better than anyone could imagine. They were at the head of one of the biggest gangs in England. Of course, they would want their one and only child to follow in their footsteps, to continue on the family business.</p><p>It wasn’t all glamour and gold, though. Not long after he was born, Gavin’s mother was killed by a rival gang who wanted to take out the competition. Gavin had always viewed them as the bad guys. They’d killed his mother in an unprovoked attack, they’d left him and his father alone. Why should he not view them as the ones in the wrong.</p><p>It wasn’t until Gavin began to grow more aware of everything that he realised how wrong he was.</p><p>His father was different without his mother around, not that Gavin remembered much from when she was alive. He was tougher, meaner. He wouldn’t accept any mistakes and wouldn’t hesitate to get rid of anybody who didn’t live up to his expectations.</p><p>He barely gave Gavin the time of day unless it was to do with his work. Gavin spent more time with his goons than with him when he was a kid. He only started to see him more when he was deemed old enough to join in with his father’s schemes.</p><p>His father taught him all he knew. How to shoot, how to hack, how to defend himself. Gavin thought that maybe because he was his son that he’d go easy on him, but he was wrong. If he did even the slightest thing wrong, his father would make him regret it, just like how he’d treat his employees. The only benefit to being family was that he never got tossed out onto the street.</p><p>It was when he found out the truth as to how his mother died when he finally worked up the courage to leave.</p><p>Turns out, it wasn’t an unprovoked attack. His father had attacked that gang first, had taken out their leader as a way to send a message that they were not to mess with them. Said gang had never once crossed paths with them, so as a result of their outrage they killed his mother in revenge.</p><p>It was his father’s fault as to why his mother died, but he always told Gavin that it wasn’t. And that was when Gavin realised his father had never, truly cared about him, or anyone.</p><p>It was one of his father’s goons that had told Gavin the truth. He’d been more of a father to Gavin than his actual father had been, and it was him that helped Gavin escape.</p><p>He knew that it was risky, that his father would never stop looking for him, but he couldn’t stay around any longer.</p><p>He ended up in Los Santos and in with the Fakes. They became his new family, and he thought he’d left his past behind long ago. It had left his impact on him, though, and getting away was even harder than he’d thought.</p><p>“No, no, no.” It was wrong. It was all going terribly wrong, and he was to blame. They were going to be so mad.</p><p>As the rest of the crew were on their way back from the heist that went about as bad as it could go, Gavin sat huddled in his office, trying to find any way to salvage this.</p><p>He still hadn’t found a way by the time he heard the front door of the penthouse open. He didn’t leave his office and hoped that the others would leave him alone, at least for a little while.</p><p>He was in so such luck, as soon he heard footsteps hurrying towards his room.</p><p>“What the hell, Gavin?” Michael burst through the door. “You could have gotten us killed!”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Gavin stared down at his shoes.</p><p>“Sorry’s not gonna save us when-”</p><p>“Michael.” Geoff entered the room next, and that scared Gavin even more.</p><p>Geoff was the one person he feared disappointing, not because he was scary, but because he was the complete opposite. He was the one who took Gavin under his wing and gave him a new home, and Gavin tried everything to not disappoint him.</p><p>“Lay off, it wasn’t his fault.”</p><p>Gavin looked up in shock at that. He really thought Geoff was going to yell at him too. Michael left the room in a huff, and Geoff chuckled.</p><p>He raised his hand towards Gavin, and Gavin couldn’t help but curl into himself. He was surprised when the hand came to rest on his shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t worry about him. He just needs a moment to cool off, he didn’t mean it.”</p><p>Gavin was dumbfounded. He was expecting to be shouted at more, to be told that it was all his fault and now it was up to him to fix it. He didn’t expect to be comforted.</p><p>Geoff was watching him for a moment, before he smiled down at Gavin sincerely.</p><p>“Don’t look so scared. You did great. We all make mistakes from time to time, even Michael.” He laughed at that. “We can fix this.”</p><p><em>We</em>. Geoff wasn’t excluding him to work on his own, he was sharing the weight of the problem that Gavin created.</p><p>“C’mere.” Then Geoff was stepping forward and was wrapping his arms around Gavin’s shoulders. Gavin was still in his chair, so his face was resting against Geoff’s stomach as Geoff pulled him in for a hug.</p><p>Gavin didn’t move for the longest moment. He didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t until then that he realised he’d never had <em>this</em>. Never been comforted or shown affection. It was nice.</p><p>Geoff moved to step back, but before he could, Gavin wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his face closer into Geoff. He could feel the vibrations as Geoff laughed in surprise, but then Geoff was squeezing him tighter, and Gavin didn’t ever want this to stop.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>